The present invention relates to a water and mud guard to be mounted on power vehicles for preventing or reducing throwing of water bursts from wheel boxes during traveling on wet roads. Devices of this general type are known in the art. The known devices are formed as a guard member which extends substantially over the whole width of the respective wheel box at its rear end, as considered in a traveling direction, and projects toward the running surface of the wheel which rotates in the respective wheel box so as to form a gap between the guard member and the running surface of the wheel.
One of such devices is disclosed in the French patent No. 2,431,412. The device disclosed in this patent is formed as a guard member which is firmly mounted in the road wheel box and corresponds ot the structural contours of the respective vehicle. For another type of vehicle, a different guard member must be designed. The widths of the gaps between the running surface of the vehicle wheel and the edge of the guard part which extends toward the running surface must be selected so that, on the one hand, an easy exchange of the wheel can be provided and, on the other hand, traveling with snow chains can take place. Correspondingly, the gap should not have too great a width which naturally affects the efficiency of the guard member and allows penetration of water particles, which can also carry dirt particles, into the wheel boxes.